SENTIMIENTOS
by Fluttershynana
Summary: soy muy mala para esto así que solo les puedo decir que es un fanfic de lectoraxjack frost. continuación de la pelicula,espero le den una oportuidad.
1. prologo

**PROLOGO.**

Aun no lograbas entender como tu día había cambiado tanto,todo apuntaba ser una mañana normal: te habías despedido de tu madre,te dirigiste a la escuela en compañía de tu novio,etc. pero ahora te encontrabas en el bosque rodeada de corceles negros listos para el ataque,esperando la señal de su líder ,el rey de las pesadillas.

ese hombre si es que lo podías considerar uno te observaba con esos ojos amarillos,sabia que había ganado,había logrado su objetivo, había herido a muerte a Jack Frost,el amor de tu vida.

tenias la cabeza de Jack en tus piernas mientras acariciabas su mejilla,su color de piel estaba cambiando poco a poco se volvía mas pálido de lo que era. Los guardianes se encontraban a tu al rededor protegiéndolos, podías sentir su tristeza y su frustración. Querías llorar pero no querías que el viera tus lagrimas así que alzaste tu cabeza viendo hacia la luna; "¿por que no haces nada?,ayúdanos"era lo único que pensabas mientras veías a la que Mim no loS ayudaba el tenia el poder no?

-AYÚDANOS!- gritaste al aire mientras tus lagrimas recorrían tus mejillas

-_.te llamo Jack.

bajaste la mirada y hay estaban esos ojos azules que hacían que olvidaras todo lo malo de este mundo,aquellos ojos que te llenaban de felicidad.

-tranquilo estarás bien,no te esfuerces.

-_,recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

y esas simples palabras te hicieron sonreír,porque el sabia que lo recordabas,porque el sabia que era tu recuerdo mas preciado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado es solo el prologo mañana subiré el primer capitulo de esta pequeña historia espero les que el primer capitulo estará mas largo que el prologo.

Gracias por leer


	2. cap 1

**¡POR FAVOR,HAZ QUE NIEVE!**

Tenias 8 años cuando tus padres decidieron mudarse al pequeño pueblo de Burguess,un pequeño pueblo en Pennsylvania. Aunque la idea de lidiar con una nueva escuela y un nuevo vecindario no te agradaba mucho no podías estar mas feliz de mudarte pues seria tu ¡primera blanca navidad! solo saber que en ese pueblo nevaba era suficiente razón para no objetar nada referente a la mudanza.

Y así fue como ese año comenzaste a asistir a la pequeña primaria de Buruess. A pesar de tu corta edad no te gustaba tratar con la gente y mucho menos con un gran numero de ellos, te hacían sentir extraña, así que no fue sorpresa para ti ser la chica rara del salón aquella que se sentaba sola sin hablar con nadie,eras solo tu y tus libros,estabas tan acostumbrada que ya no importaba en mostrarle a los demás la alegre y divertida chica que eras.

aunque para tu maestro le era difícil no intentar hacerte participe en las clases o conversaciones, pero a cualquiera de sus intentos tu solo respondías con respuestas cortas y simples,sabias que eso lo ponía triste pero no podías evitarlo.

Llevabas seis meses en aquel pueblo y aun no veáis la nieve,no entendías porque; el otoño ya había terminado y a pesar de eso seguía sin verse inicios de ...

-Nieve.

Esa simple palabra logro sacarte de tu trance y prestaste atención a la chica que se encontraba a tu lado no habías escuchado su pregunta pero tenia que ver con la nieve.

-Lo siento Julia parece que Jack Frost aun no quiere hacer que caiga la nieve.

-Profesor... ¿Quien es Jack Frost?-preguntaste tan bajo que te sorprendió que tu profesor te escuchara.

El Sr. Bennett no podía estar mas feliz, habias hablado en clase por voluntad propia pero lo que mas feliz le hacia era ver tus ojos llenos de curiocidad por algo y no solo eso mostrabas tantos sentimientos que se preguntaba como es que eras una chica tan tímida

-Seras tonta,¿como no conoces a Jack Frost?

Tu mirada se desvió de tu profesor a la chica que tenias alado,tu profesor la llamo julia ,si ese era su nombre podías sentir repulcion y desprecio de su mirada eso era lo que no te gustaba de lidiar con las personas, era lo que siempre evitabas pero no importaba querías saber mas sobre se tal Jack y que tenia que ver con la nieve.

-julia recuerda que para _ el tema de la nieve es algo nuevo, de donde ella viene están caluroso que dudo que a jack le guste ir.-Dijo tu profesor con una sonrisa genuina,era como si hablara de un viejo amigo.-Jack Frost es el espíritu del invierno,el es un guardián.

-¿Guardián? ¿Guardián de que?

Pero en ese momento sono el timbre que marcaba la hora de la salida,pero tu aun querias saber mas sobre el espiritu del invierno. asi que cuando el salon quedo casi vacio te acercaste a tu profesor y con el mismo tono bajo que ocupaste la primera vez dijiste

-Profesor podría hablarme mas sobre Jack Frost?

Pensaste que quizás te daría una escusa de adulto como: Otro día o quizás luego; pero no, El Sr. Bennett te pidió que tomaras asiento y te relato la historia de como jack se convirtió en el guardián de la diversión venciendo a Pitch Black y como a raíz de esa batalla y gracia a los demás guardianes la gente comenzó creer en el y puede ser visto por aquellos niños que creen en el .

-Así que supongo eso es todo. Pero mira la hora ,vamos hora de ir a casa no queras que tus padres se preocupen.

-claro,gracias profesor.

Sabias bien que no había nadie en casa esperándote pero no querías que tu profesor lo supiera.

-Profesor si quiero que nieve tengo que pedírselo a Jack Frost- no era una pregunta era un hecho-pero ¿como?

-El viento siempre esta con Jack no importa donde este el

No entendiste muy bien lo que decía tu profesor pero decidiste irte con la pequeña y confusa respuesta que te dio ya verías que harías con lo que te dijo tenias que volver a casa ya que tu estomago no dejabA de hacer ruido

Al llegar a casa no te sorprendió encontrarla bacía,te dirigiste al refrigerador donde siempre encontrabas una nota de alguno de tu padres, hoy fue tu mama.

_cariño:_

_hay comida lista en el refrigerador__,_

_no olvides la tarea _

_tu padre y yo llegaremos un poco tarde_

_así__ que no nos esperes_

_duérmete__ temprano mañana_

_hay escuela._

_te quiero._

_mama._

Después de comer y hacer la tarea en la sala viendo el televisor decidiste ir a tu lugar especial, tu cuarto. amabas tu nuevo cuarto era grande y tenia tantos estantes que tenias lugar para todos tus libros pero lo que mas amabas de cuarto era tu ventana,era de esas ventanas vieja que venian con un asiento donde podías contemplar la maravillosa vista del bosque que se veía a lo lejos.

Después de mucho rato de intentar leer un libro te diste cuenta que era imposible tu cabeza se negaba a concentrarse en algo que no fuera Jack Frost y por supuesto la nieve,seguías dándole vueltas a lo que tu profesor te había dicho pero seguías sin entender.

fue entonces cuando viste una pequeña hoja desprenderse de un árbol para ser llevada por el viento ,te preguntaste a donde iría esa hoja, a donde el viento la llevaría.

fue entonces cuando lo entendiste el viento podría llevar tu mensaje a donde estuviera el guardián, abriste tu ventana tan rápido que cuando el viento entro con toda su fuerza te hizo perder el equilibrio,pero eso no tus manos mientras hablabas al viento

-Se que no me conoces,pero yo si a ti se que eres Jack Frost y creo en ti,por eso acudo a ti . Acabo de mudarme al pueblo de Burguess,nunca e visto la nieve y quiero mucho saber que es un día nevado, así que... ¿POR FAVOR HAZ QUE NIEVE!

gritaste tan fuerte como tus pulmones te lo permitieron y hay te quedaste, en la ventana deseando que el viento llevara tu mensaje.

Muy lejos de hay, al otro lado del mundo cerca de un lago congelado en Londres se encontraba el guardián de la diversión patinando tranquilamente asta que un viento tan fuerte lo envolvió,el pudo escuchar la voz de una pequeña niña entre el viento.

-Así que alguien quiere un día nevado,pues un día nevado sera lo que tendrá ¡viento llévame a casa!

* * *

**miiiil disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir el primer capitulo pero mi computadora justo cuando estaba por terminrlo se puso de nena y decidio apagarse sin guardar cambios u.u me frustre tanto que la inspiración tardo en llegar de nuevo.**

**pero bueno por fin aqui esta espero les guste, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**cualquier queja sugerencia es bien ****recibida**

**un beso **

**cuidense!**


End file.
